


Watch our Worlds

by CloeAnderson



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Demons (ShadowHunters), F/M, I will add more tags as I go, No one has done this, Post-Recall Overwatch, Vampires (Shadowhunters), Warlocks (Shadowhunters), Why?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloeAnderson/pseuds/CloeAnderson
Summary: The city of Brooklyn seems so peaceful from the eyes of the mundanes.& to the members of Overwatch.Not long after the Recall of the organization, new & strange things come around, terrorizing the world.There's only one way to find what & how to stop them.





	1. Abbadon

It was a cold deary night, stars lighting up the sky with the moon at its highest. Many believed & many saw a calm night, sleeping in their beds. But no one could see the future of that night.

 

New York City it was, Brooklyn. The crowd was thick around a large office building, a new company, one that creates high quality machines for military use. They were revealing a brand new mech, one that may change the world & how wars were faught.

That of which Talon was incredibly interested in.

 

Alas, their first obstacle was getting in & with men at every entrance, that would prove to be difficult.

The back would do.

Then next would be getting through the crowd & getting rid of the bodyguards. If all went to plan, they would have a few seconds before the machines, including the prototype would be gone from their reach.

 

"Do you have sight of them?" Reaper spoke trough communicator. As he spoke, the guards went down, dead to the ground in silence.

 

"Done" Widowmaker said, sniping from a building close by. "I'm heading to you position" She took out her grappling hook & swung from building to building.

 Reaper & Sombra entered the building from its back entrance, there was a room before the main room where the reveal was taking place.

Reaper turned to smoke & traveled into the air vents & to the Security Room. Two men & a woman sat watching the screens for any suspicious activity. The cameras all around the building caught everything, even those who are undetectable.

 

Sombra took a peek through the door at the stage, the man on the stage & the prototype was still there.

"Yes, this prototype is the only one in existence" The man explained. "But fret not," He put his hands together in gesture of pride. "we will make many, many more" He said. The crowd uttered a laugh about some joke someone made about their excessive security.

 

Back with Reaper, the woman began to sit up, staring at the screen, seeing the door slightly open. "What's that?" She asked her coworkers. Just as they looked, one at a time, they were shot in the head.

"It's done" Reaper said over the communicator. "Get back in position, Sombra, they could see you!" He scolded his teammate.

 

Back down with Sombra, she had placed a transporter at their exit & turned on her cloaking, heading into the show room. But when she noticed the thick crowd, she become very nervous.

Cloaking didn't mean she could go through people.

"Come on Sombra!" Reaper yelled.

"What are you waiting for?" Widow buzzed.

"I'm trying!" Sombra said, nervous. Soon finding a small opening, she ran. It took her a while to wave through the crowd, trying not to bump into people, she had only seconds left before her cloaking gave away.

Four of the eight guards near by went down silently as Sombra reached the stage. The crowd screamed & ran for cover,

Widow was on the roof, shooting her targets from the opened skylight window. Two of her targets moved from her line of sight.

"Shit" She cursed. "Sombra be quick, I lost two of them"

"I'm on it!" Alas, her cloaking finally gave away, she was just in arms reach of the machine. She froze. Watching as the prototype came alive.

"Abort the mission!" Reaper called in, heading out of the Security Room through its air ducts.

Sombra stared at the machine as it turned to her. Quickly, she disappeared to her transporter & ran out the exit.

Mission failed.

 

"What was that, Sombra?!" Reaper asked his teammate, annoyed.

"I don't know!" Sombra groaned, moving away from Reaper, a hand to her head. "I just..... froze. That machine could have killed me" Sombra remembered reading about the new mech. When not in use, it would protect itself.

"Like I would care" Reaper snapped grimly.

"Oh come on, amiga" Sombra poked, wrapping an arm around Reaper. "What would you do without me?"

Reaper only growled, though she may be right, he still didn't like her failure.

"Might I remind you, I have gathered information on every mission we've ever been on. I got us in Valskyia Industries"

"That mission was a fail" Reaper reminded.

Sombra paused. "Still. What would you do with me, Gabe?" She asked again, booping his mask.

 

Reaper continued to growl at the hacker, but something behind her caught his attention.

It took a minute, but Sombra looked at what Reaper stared at.

A thick, black smoke filled the room like sand. It took form on the floor as a large skeleton like creature.

"What the fuck" Widow stared at the creature.

The creature observed the three with deep red eyes.

"I" It spoke. "am known as Abbadon"

"What are you?" Reaper asked, confused & annoyed to have something creepier then him in the Talon base. "Why are you here?"

"I am a Greater Demon of the Void" Abbadon said. "I am here to speak with your leader" He begun to walk aroind the room, taking in the crew.

 

The three Talon members looked at each other. Akande hasnt cone back yet. Before they could talk about it, Reaper stepped up.

"I am their leader" Reaper said, crossing his arms. "What is it you want?"

"I've seen how your group operates" Abbadon explained, moving around the room. "I could use your help"

"What do you want with Talon??" Widow stepped up, a little defensive.

"Talon?" Abbadon questioned. "Is that what you call yourselves?"

Reaper nodded.

"Here's the deal. You promise to help me, I will grant you use to the demons of the Void"

"Help you with what?" Widow asked, gripping her rifle, planning to shoot this creature in the head.

"Domination of the mundane world" Abbadon uttered with a serious tone.

"We have our own problems. Our own task. We don't need some ghost piling more work onto our plate" Reaper brushed off the demon's deal.

"You can use the demons for any reason, any time. Just make sure you destroy the Shadow World"

"Shadow World?" Sombra tilted her head. "Like in those old story books?"

Abbadon began to cackle. "Yeeesss" He continue to laugh. "Do as you want with the demons of the Void. But if you do not destroy the Shadow World in your wake. You will be joining them" The demon had turned back to smoke & left the base.

 

The three stared as the demon left without a trace of his presence.

It took them a while to process what had just happened, to think through what they had saw.

Sombra broke the silence. "So. We have demons on our side....." She pointed out. "How do we bring them here" She wondered.

 

 

In the clear night, somewhere else in New York, someone was also experience the supernatural.

A man, almost 6 feet tall, wearing a casual outfit of jeans & a hoodie, the hood up to cover himself.

 

The man walked down the empty streets, enjoying the quiet night.

A night person he was, it was a much more calming then the crowded buzzing of day time.

Not worrying about people staring at you, not much cars except for the lone one, it's owner on their nightshift or a teenager speeding home from a night out, past their curfew.

 

The man turned a corner, walking down a more neglected part of the city.

Dogs from the apartment tenets barking at him as he past by. An owl, greeting those who came by.

Wolves... howled...? People....

The man watched a crowd of people, all huddled together around a fallen man. Growing closer, he heard noises coming from them, sounds, almost like they were ........ eating the man.

One heard his footsteps & slowly turned to look at him, blood dripped from her mouth.

Soon, they all looked at him, slowly standing, baring their bloody teeth in a beastly snarl.

It took a second, but the man bolted for an escape. The people went after him at unreal speed.

They may have been quick, but he was smart. He climbed the walls of a building, but the people did too.

 

The man ran fast, who are they?

He didnt want to kill them, but if needed.

He will draw his blade.

 


	2. The Downworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter.
> 
> The mysterious man pursues answers to what he saw, but without the helo of Overwatch, it will be difficult.  
> But to find them, he must face his own demons with the man who once brought him on death's door.
> 
> Meanwhile, Talon's plans to bring demons from the void lead them to the high Warlock of Brooklyn

Tick, tock, tick, tock. Went the futuristic clock as time slowly went by.

Genji Shimada sat in the small, well lite room, waiting for whoever might be willing to speak with him.

A man, white hair, scar on his face, in red, white & blue clothes walked in, looking at the recently filed report.

 

"Mr. Shimada...." He began.

"I know what I saw" Genji cut him off. "Morrison. They're might just be something much more dangerous in this world then Talon"

Jack Morrison, looked at the pages again. "Now, tell me, Mr. Shimada, why should I believe you?"

Genji stood. "Calling me a liar?" He got defensive.

"Listen, I understand you're just trying to do the right thing" Jack got close up in his face to show he was serious. "But don't get Overwatch involved"

 

Genji stared at the man, an angered expression behind his visor.

"Fine" He said. "But don't say I didn't warn you" He began to leave.

"Warn me?" Jack chuckled, sitting down to do his work. "What? Is something bad going to happen to me? Like in those old movies where something bad happens & the people that didn't help gets hurt?"

"I don't hope for your death, Morrison. But if I am correct, I will not help you" Genji shook his head. "Keep on playing games with Talon. Let me deal with the real threat" With that, the cyborg left.

 

"You believe me, right, Angela?" Genji asked his doctor, Angela Ziegler.

Angela nodded once.

"Who knows these things" The doctor shrugged, a smile on her face. "I'm not really into the supernatural myself, but, I'm sure you know what you saw"

Genji rested his head on his hand as Angela looked over him in a physical & mechanical check up.

"Maybe I should talk to Hanzo about this" He questioned. Then he remember something. "Our mother told us stories about bloodsucking creatures"

"Hm..?" Angela looked up at him.

"Me & Hanzo loved these stories. Maybe I should go home & find her books"

"If it's what you need to do. Then we won't stop you" Angela smiled at him, finishing up her work. "You seem to be in good health, Genji, like always" She giggled.

"Thank you, Angela" Genji got up from the medical table & bowed his head to her, grateful to have a trustworthy doctor & friend. He gave her one last warming smile, before putting his visor back on & going to leave.

 

Angela had a thought tugging at the back of her mind. As she watched him leave, knowing his intentions, she had the strong urge to stop him in his tracks.... or was it something else?

"Genji" She said, the cyborg stopping & looking at her.

"Yes, Angela?" He pressed.

Angela took a second to put together her words, her feelings, what made her want his undivided attention.

 

"Would it be okay......" She began. "if I came with you? On your mission that is" It was the only conclusion she could think of, granted, she wanted him to stay safe & of course, she knew he could protect himself, but she didn't trust the intentions of fate & the unknown.

"Really?" Genji seemed surprised by her offer, adventurous of her. But he had to say no, not wanting her to get hurt.

"I insist" Angela pressed. "You could use some support"

Genji thought about it, he had faith in himself to protect the beloved angel, but can he completely trust himself not to screw up? Genji had to take a leap of fate & nodded.

"We leave at dawn" Genji said simply. Getting a knowing nod from the doctor. With that he left the medical room, thinking through his mission ahead.

 

 

 

"This is place right?" Reaper looked at the building in front of him. It was an old, unkempt apartment building. He looked down at the picture of it from the story book.

Yep, this is it.

The plan was to invade the home of the well known, among the Shadow World & Downworld, Warlock of New York. He may have the key to summoning demons.

It was Sombra's idea, as she has heard the tales of the Shadow World in her younger days. She always wondered if they were true & was amazed to see them come to life.

 

Reaper stared at the building one last time before going up to the door. No knock, needing the element of surprise, no way would he obligate on this, so it was obvious he had to do it the hard way.

Finding easy access through the mail slot, Reaper turned to smoke & slipped in.

The smoke travels through the house, looking for the Warlock.

 

He was found in his kitchen, pouring himself a glass of champagne. He smiled, excited for the activities to come that night. Sadly, though, fate has other plans.

Suddenly, Reaper returned to his normal form, surprising the Warlock as death himself grabbed for his throat, pushing him to the wall in a threatening manner. Making him drop the glass.

"Magnus Bane?" Reaper uttered the Warlock's name grimly.

Magnus stared at the masked man, cringing slightly at the strong smell of smoke & death that followed him.

"Are you Magnus Bane?" Reaper asked again. Though, he knew this was him, he wanted to be sure. He tightened his grip on the Warlock. It felt as if he wasn't careful, he would end up snapping his neck. But to him, cautiousness isn't in his job description.

 

Magnus grabbed at Reaper's hand, feeling the claws dig into his neck.

"Yes" He nodded. It wasn't that he was afraid of him, he just didn't like him barging in & his expression showed it.

The lack of fear in Magnus' cat like eyes agitated Reaper on an unimaginable scale, but Talon had a mission to complete, he couldn't let personal problems cloud his mind.

"If you wanted my help, you could have just knocked" Magnus forced a smile. "So, why don't you let me down & I won't press charges" No violence yet, talk him down.

Reaper started to chuckle, this man amused him so, trying to negotiate with a terrorist? How pathetic.

"Listen, Warlock, you will show me how to summon demons & maybe I won't snap your neck" Reaper threatened.

As Reaper spoke, Magnus noticed movement outside the window. Red lights on the roof, purple ones at the ground.

Back up.

 

 

The ship known as The Orca landed softly on the ground of Hanamura. Letting out its two passengers, Angela & Genji.

Angela looked around, the beautiful Sakura trees, unique architecture, the smell of Cherry Blossoms. It was amazing.

Making her forget the task at hand.

"Angela" Genji called out to her, seeing her so distracted.

Seeing Genji reminded her.

"After we finish, I could show you around" Genji said, a smile under his visor & in his robotic voice. Angela smiled back, liking the idea.

 

The two walked up to the Shimada Temple, a large building of classic older Japanese design. Walking through acrossed the bridge inside up to the banner & the old, blue katana, still on the stand, Genji's memories began to come back to him, all at once.

He breathed a sigh, a somewhat shaky breath, recalling both times him & his brother have fought here. It was different from when they were young, back then, it wasn't serious, here, it was to the death.

Angela noticed Genji's discomfort & held his hand into her's.

"It's okay" She assured, rubbing circles into the metal.

 

The two wondered the temple, Genji leading, more determined to get it over with & head back to base.

He soon found the library, if the book was anywhere it would be here.

Looking around the shelves of books, dusty from years of neglect. An old rocking chair & end tablet sat in the middle.

Looking at the rocking chair, Genji remember more things, like how his mother would read to him & Hanzo, sitting here, when they were still in Elementary school.

Genji pried himself from the rocking chair & looked around, trying to spot the gold painted book cover.

"Do you know which one it is?" Angela asked, looking at the old & 

new titles, some dating back in the 20th century.

Genji still scanned the books, all were mostly brown, some green, some blue, rarely were many of strange colors, all hardback.

But eventually, he spotted the gold cover. He went over to it & pulled it from it's place. Angela went to his side, curious.

"This is it"

He opened the book, flipping through its pages, the book told of things unseen to this world.

"Look" Genji inched the book to Angela, showing her a page, a tale of bloodsuckers, supposedly to follow a law not to prey on people. They live among mundanes along with other creatures.

"Is that was you saw?" Angela asked, looking at the page.

Genji nodded. Angela scanned the page, becoming more & more skeptical.

"Genji, this is all a fairytale" She said, shaking her head, gesturing to the book.

"Angela, I know what I saw" Genji argued. He was such of it, or was his eyes & the darkness playing tricks in him?

 

Sounds.....

Angela looked up from the book, scanning the ceiling.

The sounds of something walking around the upper floors.

Genji was looking around too, following the sound.

He closed the book, keeping it with him, he grabbed Angela's hand.

"We should get going" He whispered. Angela nodded, wrapping her arms around his.

The two ran from the library, navigated through the halls & rooms, the sounds of footsteps following their's.

As if something was looking for them.

Finally, reaching the foyer. They saw it, the outside, there was still daylight shining down.

Oh the sweet taste of freedom just at their grasp

But no.

Genji made a quick glance up at the ceiling. Bodies, all clustered together were up there.

"What?!" Genji screamed, people from the ceiling dropped to the floor with skillful landing.

They stood in front of Genji & Angela, teeth bared, bloody & disgusting in a beastly snarl.

"Get behind me" Genji whispered to his angel. He took out three of his Shurikens, staring at the creatures. But they just stood there, crouching in a attack stance, like a wild animal. No intimation. No attempt to attack, what were they waiting for?

 

As Genji watched more drop from the ceiling, he began to back away, he was feeling cornered. He never had once went against this many enemies before, not once has he thought it through.

Another came down, they looked different from the others, more well kept, well fed, clean, intact clothes. Their leader?

Genji slowly reached a hand for his katana.

She didn't say a word to them, it was like she had no desire to bother with them. But with a wave of her hand, the creatures bolted to attack.

"THE DRAGON BECOMES ME" Genji yelled his unforgettable line, unleashing his Dragonblade. Katana ready, Genji went in to defend, slicing through the crowd of bloodsuckers, easily.

The leader watched, shocked, she never expected anyone to cut down her army in one swing of a sword.

Genji glanced to Angela, but was focused on the waves of attackers, he was worried for her. "Get away from here, Angela"

The angel looked at him with concerned. "But....."

In a way, Genji knew she would not comply, but he had to get her away from here, he had to keep her safe.

"Angela, I don't want you to he get hurt!" He said, swinging his sword.

"But, I don't want leave you" Angela protested. "I'm a support, what do you expect-"

"THAT'S  BESIDES THE POINT" Genji yelled, throwing off a few of the bloodsuckers.

"I don't want to lose you"

Angela was, in fact, terrified seeing such people attacking Genji like this, but she was strong. She pulled out her pistol.

"We came here together, we fight together" Angela made her final statement & began shooting the bloodsuckers in the head.

They were ready.

They knew it.

They could survive.

They killed the bloodsuckers.

 

But of course, they were overwhelmed.

One question on their minds Can we get out of this alive?

One of them jumped on Genji, ripping off his visor & parts of his helmet, his full face, cybernetic jaw & slicked back black hair can be seen.

But then. The bloodsucker stopped moving, Genji dropped it & saw an arrow through its head.

Genji stared at the arrow, knowing who it belong to. He looked around for where it came from. It was like he forgot what he was doing.

"Genji what's wrong..." Angela glanced at the cyborg with worry, a bloodsucker, about to attack her from behind fell dead to the floor, an arrow in it's head.

Genji was stuck in a trance, knowing who was here, but why? Of all people who comes to save him & Angela, why him? But really, knowing he was here at all scared him. He could get hurt.

"Genji?!" Angela tried to get his attention. But a sudden bloodsucker jumping on her made her scream.

Genji snapped into focus. He looked at Angela, pulled out his smaller sword.

He might have been too late.

The bloodsucker's teeth was deep in her neck.

Genji dashed forward, cutting down the creature from his angel.

He went over to Angela, picking her up.

"I got to get out of here" Genji looked around, there were still a lot of them, granted not as much as before, but it still overwhelmed him.

The Temple was infested.

 

Feeling as if this was the end, Genji held his angel tightly, looking away as the horde surrounded them.

Angela looked at him in the eyes, tears clouding her vision.

"Genji...." She uttered his name in a sad, soft tone.

"Im sorry, Angela. I couldn't protect you" Genji apologized over & over again, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

"I-Its okay" Angela winced in pain. "You gave me the best years of my life" She put a hand to his cheek.

  1. Genji held her close, lips touching for the only kiss they'll ever share as they braced themselves for death.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Will Genji & Angela make it out Alive?  
> Or will they die a bloody death?
> 
> How will Magnus get out of this situation?  
> Will he obligate to Talon's desires or will he okay hard to get?
> 
> Stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh?  
> Who could he the mysterious man who was chased by vampires?  
> Tell me who you think it is!
> 
> (Please don't hate me on this. I love Overwatch & I love Shadowhunters)


End file.
